<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel, Not A Fool by Kat_Rowe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411081">An Angel, Not A Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Rowe/pseuds/Kat_Rowe'>Kat_Rowe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Needs Heaven (when we have each other)? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is fascinated by Crowley's anatomy, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No Sex, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Relationship Discussions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Rowe/pseuds/Kat_Rowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has always believed that Crowley has far too many vertebrae, so one morning he decides to count each and every one. With his fingers. Crowley quite enjoys the new intimacy and convinces his angel to count again, just to double-check. </p><p>This leads to relationship discussions and some mutual teasing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Needs Heaven (when we have each other)? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel, Not A Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Content Warning:</b> discussion of sexual activity, but they still haven't had sex yet and don't in this fic, either. Really just a lot of lovey-dovey physical contact.</p><p>Thanks as always to Zorianne for the beta work and for catching my very obvious, very stupid typo lol. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley smiled into his pillow as he woke, forcing himself to remain still at the sensation of cool fingertips on his back, between his shoulder blades. Normally, the first thing he did on waking was to stretch, in what Aziraphale always claimed was an excessively prolonged and melodramatic fashion. But the angel was probably just annoyed about having been accidentally smacked in the face the morning after their first night in bed together. </p><p>But, obviously, he’d gotten over any concerns that the incident might repeat itself, because Crowley could feel Aziraphale leaning over him, feel those soft fingers pressing gently against his spinal column and slowly edging lower and lower as he counted under his breath. </p><p>He bit back a laugh, not wanting to spook his angel, not now that his hesitancy was finally starting to melt away. Last night, Aziraphale had been so shy when he’d mentioned wanting to touch Crowley’s back, to tally up his vertebrae by outlining each one with those perfectly-manicured hands of his. And now here he was, casually caressing the lover he thought was asleep, as if they’d been sharing touches like this for ages. Crowley’s smile widened at how comfortably they were settling into this newfound intimacy. At first there had been a few awkward fits and starts, but they’d avoided many of the missteps and obstacles that so many humans seemed to struggle with in their new relationships. Six thousand years, after all, was a long time to get to know someone. There were few surprises left.</p><p>Nothing about their new relationship seemed unfamiliar or uncomfortable, at least not to Crowley, more like relearning a skill he hadn’t used in a very long time. Aziraphale had confessed that he was unable to articulate how the whole experience felt to him, but there could be no denying that overt fear and confusion had been replaced by a sort of needful caution. A combination only Aziraphale <em> could </em> have managed, probably, but his caution was understandable, and his desire was gratifying.</p><p>Aziraphale’s fingers hesitated at the small of Crowley’s back, lingering in that dip for a moment before he resumed. He let out a soft sigh as the angel’s exploration continued, but bit his lip as it occurred to him that a few more centimetres would turn this exploration into an unintentional sex act. He didn’t object, <em> not at all</em>, to the idea of those broad fingers delving between his cheeks and then exploring Crowley’s anatomy much more… thoroughly, but it was Aziraphale. He had a habit of getting carried away by the initial rush of a new experience or discovery, and then second-guessing himself later. And the last thing Crowley wanted was a flustered, doubtful Aziraphale. </p><p>He rolled his shoulders slightly and let out a quiet moan, as if he was just drifting back to consciousness. Plenty of time for Aziraphale to consider their respective positions and withdraw a bit if he wanted to. Aziraphale could have vacated the bed entirely in those few seconds and both probably would have laughed it off as the angel trying to avoid another blow to the face. But the angel didn’t move away, just shifted his hand slightly, pressing his palm against Crowley’s lower back with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I was right. You have <em> entirely </em> too many vertebrae, my dear,” he murmured, voice full of warmth and affection. And he sounded shy, but not at all nervous. “May I?” he added, fingers edging lower again.</p><p>“Mmm, silly question, angel,” he answered, arching his body to bring the lower part of his spine into sharper relief against his skin. </p><p>“They don’t fuse.” </p><p>“Hng?” Crowley asked, frowning quizzically over his shoulder.  </p><p>“Well, at the base of the human spine, bones fuse together to form the sacrum and coccyx. Your spine… just keeps going.”</p><p>Ah. That made much more sense than mere angelic wandering hands. Of course, the fact that Aziraphale had an excuse <em> this </em>time didn’t mean he’d think he needed one next time, not now that the liberty had been taken, and allowed. Aziraphale was a glutton, in many ways, and touching Crowley seemed to be his new favorite delicacy, one he was constantly seeking out, under any pretense he could find. And sometimes with no excuse at all.</p><p>“Did you manage to count them all, or do you need to go a bit further?” Crowley teased, wriggling his arse a little and smirking at the angel. “I don’t mind if you do.”</p><p>“I’m sure you don’t, you wicked serpent,” he chuckled, blushing a vivid red. Which didn’t stop him from smiling and nudging a fingertip between Crowley’s cheeks again as he continued to map his spine. Crowley shivered a little, and Aziraphale whispered, “Does it feel good?” </p><p>“What you’re doing now, or…”</p><p>“What you’re thinking about me doing instead,” the angel clarified, whispering.</p><p>Okay, so this was going to be a thing that happened. An honest discussion of ass-play while Aziraphale’s finger was millimetres from Crowley’s hole. He would have laughed at the absurdity of it, but he didn’t want to embarrass Aziraphale, or deter him from asking questions that needed to be asked. </p><p>“I like it,” he answered instead, shrugging and forcing himself to maintain something close to nonchalance. “Lots of nerve-endings, right? So some touches feel amazing, and some don’t. You’ve got to have the right partner, someone who knows how to pay attention to you and how you respond.”</p><p>The angel made a thoughtful noise at that, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s shoulder and whispering against his skin, “Will you show me soon?”</p><p>“Sure. Just, let me know when you’re ready,” he answered, keeping most of the enthusiasm from his voice. </p><p>Not <em> all </em>of it, of course. He wanted Aziraphale to know he liked the idea, but didn’t want him thinking it was anything that needed to be rushed, or anything he would push for if it made the Aziraphale squeamish. The poor thing had spent so long having his own wishes and ideas ignored, belittled, or brushed aside as silly. It would take time for him to really get comfortable with the fact that his needs and desires didn’t have to be subordinate to anyone else’s, and Crowley didn’t want him falling into old habits of obedience and submission in the meantime.</p><p>His mind toyed with the idea of Aziraphale and submission, briefly and in another context entirely. He started to dismiss the thought, then changed his mind and filed it away for future review instead. He was glad when Aziraphale’s voice distracted him from immediately reviewing the idea, because a man could get downright <em> drunk </em> on that particular medley of ideas and images, and Crowley had always been a mouthy drunk.</p><p>“Far too many vertebrae. Too many to believe,” Aziraphale repeated fondly, giving Crowley’s bum a gentle pat before withdrawing his hand. </p><p>
  <em> Yesssss! </em>
</p><p>He grinned into his pillow, resisting the urge to giggle like a loon. Aziraphale had patted his arse! Patted. His. Arse. His naked arse! Had been patted. Finally! And it had been so <em> casual</em>, like the angel hadn’t given it a thought: hadn’t planned it beforehand, or even noticed afterwards that he’d done it. Just a fond, comfortable expression of their affection. </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled softly, kissing his shoulder again. “You’re suddenly very happy. Why?”</p><p>“Because I love you,” he answered, smiling over his shoulder and not caring that he probably looked and sounded like a sentimental twat. “And because you love me.”</p><p>“I do,” he agreed, his smile so warm that it hit Crowley like a wall of heat. </p><p>Not passion, just pure I-am-a-snake-and-I-need-heat-to-be-happy-or-even-comfortable <em> warmth</em>.</p><p>God in Heaven, he really was a sentimental twat, and he didn’t mind that realization in the least. He resisted the urge to hug his angel, because if he tried hugging him with the enthusiasm he was feeling right now, he would probably bruise him without meaning to. Besides, he was very comfortable and a little turned on, so staying flat on his stomach for a minute seemed like the right choice. Besides, Aziraphale’s fingertips, mapping out his spine, had felt amazing, on several levels. It occurred to him that he could probably get his angel to do it again. </p><p>“So, far too many vertebrae to be believed?” he drawled, smirking. “Maybe you miscounted. You did seem a little thrown off by the lack of fused bones.”</p><p>“Miscounted?” Aziraphale repeated, eyes widening. “Crowley, my dear, I hardly consider that likely,” he protested mildly.</p><p>“Best count again anyway, just to be sure,” he advised, pressing his face into the pillow before Aziraphale could see his smirk. </p><p>He made a quick effort of will, and several bones disappeared from his lower back. It wasn’t even a miracle, just a minor physiological adjustment: much easier than becoming a snake and growing over two hundred new vertebrae. Clearing his throat to cover the sound of his cartilage stretching to accommodate the change, he smiled even more widely as Aziraphale’s fingers threaded through the hair at the base of his skull. </p><p>Aziraphale didn’t just trace the vertebrae this time, he caressed the skin over each and every one of them, so tenderly that the touches felt almost teasing. Aziraphale’s fingers danced slowly down his spine, barely making contact. His soft skin was deliciously cool against Crowley’s own, and he found himself squirming a bit. </p><p>“Huh…”</p><p>“Something wrong?” Crowley asked, smiling to himself.</p><p>“I got a different number this time.”</p><p>“Better count again, then.”</p><p>“Uh… yes. Yes, I suppose I’d better…”</p><p>Delighted, Crowley let a few vertebrae grow back, although not all of them, and gave a teasing little wiggle of his hips, grinning at Aziraphale over his shoulder. “Go on, then.”</p><p>“Thank you for tolerating my foolish curiosity,” the angel murmured, starting at the bottom of Crowley’s spine and slowly counting. Then he huffed softly and started a new count. </p><p>It was gorgeous to have Aziraphale caressing his way up and down his back, over and over. And again after that. Because soft, cool angel fingers stroking skin and counting bones and getting just a bit intimate in places… that was real pleasure. It wasn't just physical, either. There was warmth in the idea that they’d reached a point where a lazy morning together could involve an exercise this intimate and trusting, and that it could be shared together so calmly. Although, calm or not, he had to keep swallowing his laughter at the fact that the angel just sighed and embarked on another recount every time Crowley added or removed a few bones. </p><p>Finally, Aziraphale tsked softly, resting his hand on Crowley’s shoulder and squeezing gently. “No, my dear, you’ve presented me with that number of vertebrae twice already. Are you even paying attention any longer?”</p><p>His smile faded, and he pushed himself up on his elbows, twisting to stare at the bastard angel. “Have I?”</p><p>“You have, my dear,” he agreed with a sweet smile, leaning in and kissing the corner of Crowley’s mouth. “But it was a lovely game.”</p><p>“You knew? The whole time?”</p><p>“Darling, I’d already counted twice by the time you woke up. <em> Actually </em> woke up, not later when you only pretended to.”</p><p>Crowley colored at that, wondering how he’d managed to sleep through Aziraphale’s hand on his arse <em> twice</em>. Or, for that matter, on any part of his body. If any other creature had touched him, in any way, while he was asleep, he would have been awake and on the defensive instantly. Being touched by Aziraphale was different; it must have registered in his mind that he’d <em> been </em> touched, but it was a touch that brought peace and contentment rather than any of the things he’d associated with physical contact for so long. And being touched had always come with its share of memories and emotions, some good but most terrible.</p><p>Since he wasn’t particularly aroused any more, Crowley flipped over onto his back, laying back and smiling fondly up at Aziraphale. “If you knew I was winding you up, why didn’t you say so?” he asked, reaching up and drawing the smiling angel down against his chest.</p><p>“You were enjoying it, and so was I,” he answered, pressing up against Crowley’s side and resting his head against his shoulder. “Being an angel doesn’t make me a fool, my dear. I <em> wanted </em> to keep touching you; you just gave me a convenient excuse.” </p><p>He snorted at that, wrapping an arm comfortably around Aziraphale’s shoulders and kissing his silky hair. “You really are a bastard, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Too much time spent with you,” he murmured lazily, turning his head to kiss Crowley’s shoulder. “You’re a bad influence, wily serpent.” </p><p>“<em>I’m </em> a bad influence? You’re the one who just spent all morning feeling me up on the pretense of learning my anatomy!” he laughed, giving Aziraphale’s arm a squeeze.</p><p>“And you’re the one who supplied me with an appropriate pretext. Now hush,” the angel directed, leaning up and pressing his lips to the corner of Crowley’s mouth. “Shall we go out for breakfast, or stay in?” </p><p>“Let’s stay in. I’m comfortable. Aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m always comfortable when I’m in your arms, love,” he murmured, closing his eyes and snuggling close. </p><p>When Crowley began lightly stroking his hands across his lover’s back, the gesture was answered with a soft sigh, and a little wiggle to maneuver one of his shoulder-blades closer to Crowley’s hand. It was typical of Aziraphale: shameless when it came to chasing pleasure, but also full of such innocence and trust. Well, such a ridiculous sensualist was bound to be enthusiastic about life’s small pleasures. He might have been a bit shy before last night, but that had obviously changed. Now the angel couldn’t seem to get enough of exploring Crowley’s body with his, pressing skin against skin, caressing and being caressed. He doubted any other angel could have felt half so much pleasure at the feel of warm hands stroking over their pure, sanctified skin. They’d consider it a defilement. For the longest time, Crowley had been afraid that Aziraphale must feel the same way. It was a relief to know he never had, that his reticence and vacillation had been simple anxiety over the unknown, and over the possibility that one of their home offices would punish them both severely.</p><p>He decided to share a bath with Aziraphale soon, enjoying the hot water and powerful jets and learning each other’s bodies all over again. If the angel was up for moments like the one they were sharing now, he would positively adore the added pleasure supplied by the tub. Probably still too soon for sex, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t share hours worth of intimate, pleasurable caresses. Wash each other’s hair again, hold each other in the hot water while they petted and explored each other’s bodies. Aziraphale would enjoy that as much as Crowley would. Knowing his sensual bent, the angel might even enjoy it more than Crowley.</p><p>“What should we do today?” Crowley asked, nuzzling his hair with a happy sigh.</p><p>“Anything you want, as long as we spend most of the day together. I… I won’t be here tomorrow,” he reminded Crowley, biting his lip and peering up at him a little hesitantly. “My, uh… my annual book-buying trip. I mean, I can cancel it if you’d like!”</p><p>“No. No, angel, don’t do that. After six-thousand years of drifting in and out of each other’s lives, sometimes not seeing each other for centuries, I think we can handle you taking a three day weekend out of town.” </p><p>“I’ll miss you,” he admitted, not arguing Crowley’s assertion. “You could… come with me.”</p><p>“You’d be busy and I’d be bored out of my skull if I went. I’d probably spend more of the trip sleeping than keeping you company. Besides, we don’t have to be attached at the hip every second. I know how much you love these trips and the humans you meet. Neither of us will waste away like we’re in some bad Victorian novel. So go have fun,” he urged, smiling warmly. “I’ll find ways to keep myself busy. I always have before.”</p><p>Chuckling and watching him with a fond smile, Aziraphale asked, “You’re going to sleep the whole time, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Smirking, he suggested, “Let’s have a quick shower, then breakfast?”</p><p>“Here, or shall we go out? We could take in a show afterward, or visit a museum.”</p><p>“Both sound good, angel,” he agreed, squirming out from under him and climbing to his feet, extending his hands to help Aziraphale to his feet. “But let’s go out? Make a day of it?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Smiling, Aziraphale leaned up and pressed his lips to Crowley’s temple, over his tattoo. He seemed to love doing that for some reason, but Crowley hadn’t gotten around to asking yet. Squeezing his hands, the angel suggested, “The Ritz?” </p><p>Beaming and drawing Aziraphale into the bathroom, he nodded. “That sounds perfect. I’ll tell you what. Since you’ve been so darling lately, I’ll even leave the Bentley at home so you don’t have to deal with my driving.”</p><p>“Oh, Crowley,” the angel breathed, smiling up at him with sparkling eyes, “You really do love me, don’t you?”</p><p>“Shut up!” he laughed, dragging Aziraphale into the bathroom and giving him a gentle shove in the direction of the shower.</p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lifted the title from the book. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed the fic. Feedback is love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>